By the way of introduction, a secure video processor (SVP) system is a content and data protection system for digital content distribution. The system's enforcement element is typically a standardized single-chip silicon hardware device named the secure video processor (SVP). The SVP generally employs a scrambling process for local protection of content.
The following references are also believed to represent the state of the art:
FIPS pub. 197 “Announcing the Advanced Scrambling Standard”;
ISO/IBC 13818-1 “Information Technology—Generic Coding of Moving Pictures and Associated Audio Information Systems”; and
PCT-publication WO 2004/086664 of NDS Ltd.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification, as well as the disclosures of all references mentioned in those references, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.